<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When we feel ready by ruto_jwjk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927709">When we feel ready</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruto_jwjk/pseuds/ruto_jwjk'>ruto_jwjk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TREASURE (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Haruto, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Haruto, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Teen Romance, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruto_jwjk/pseuds/ruto_jwjk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeongwoo has known that Haruto was his mate as soon as he got the first whiff of Haruto's scent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jeongwoo/Watanabe Haruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When we feel ready</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read the tags of this fictional work. if you are comfortable with that, you can proceed.<br/>(I don't have a beta and english isn't my first language, so please, forgive my typos and grammar mistakes}</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.o.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongwoo has known that Haruto was his mate as soon as he got the first whiff of Haruto's scent. He didn’t dare to breathe through his nose the entire day he spent on that YG studio recording Treasure BOX first episode. But he also couldn't make his eyes leave the tall and beautiful figure that would twitch slightly sometimes, clearly knowing that he was being observed by wolf eyes.</p><p>Jeongwoo couldn’t believe that he of all people would have such a beautiful omega as a mate. He was tall, beautiful, elegant, delicate but also intimidating, he was perfect in every aspect… And Jeongwoo was an <em> ugly citizen </em>. He felt ashamed and he would avoid looking Haruto in the eyes despite the few times that Haruto had the courage to do so. What comforted him was that Haruto didn’t actually look at him with disgust as he thought he would. He didn’t know what Haruto thought about him, seeing that his alpha mate was shorter and didn’t have the best looks. But he hoped that it wasn’t that bad...</p><p>The right age to know for sure you are the perfect match is when both of them are 16. Younger than this, the scent could be misleading to younger and undeveloped noses. But Jeongwoo knew deep inside his heart and with every cell of his body that Haruto was his mate. However, he didn’t have the courage to say this to anyone. </p><p>Haruto, as the omega of the relationship wouldn’t also say anything about it either. The way that Jeongwoo avoided him at first made clear that he wasn't interested in talking about mating. Haruto was confused and a bit hurt by this, but whenever he had the chance to look in Jeongwoo’s eyes he could see that the boy wasn’t doing this with bad intentions. He just looked as confused and lost as him. So he let it go for now and they both chose to remain silent.</p><p>Despite this initial uncomfortable start, they grew up closer than they ever thought they would. They become best friends even. Haruto never minded having Jeongwoo tagging along everywhere he went and Jeongwoo secretly idolized Haruto – taller, cooler and someday, hopefully his <em> mate</em>.</p><p>When Haruto entered his heat a day after he turned sixteen, the first thing he did was to call Jeongwoo, who made everyone leave the dorm and who took care of him, giving him fresh water and food for three days. No one knew how he controlled himself but he did. </p><p>Despite both knowing that they are indeed mates, there’s no arguing, they chose to wait until both were 16 to know for sure. To have no mistakes. They don't even kiss or hold hands, they're simply friends until that too hot for October day when Haruto, who has been secretly skipping his anti-heat pills enters his first heat after Jeongwoo had become a matured alpha after turning sixteen. </p><p>Haruto’s heat came stronger than his first and it caught everyone by surprise. Thankfully, hormone pills were known to fail sometimes, no one had invented any 100% fail-safe pills yet, so Treasure’s managers did not suspect him. A pair of Omegas prepared the dorm for him to stay safe for the next three days without anyone’s help, as it was expected from mature Omegas who had experienced heats before. But no one predicted that Jeongwoo would sneak inside the dorm and only to be found missing a day after, too late to do something about it.   </p><p>Despite both of them being a nervous wreck about this day, they were more than ready to finally settle their remaining doubt. So when Jeongwoo enters Haruto’s bedroom and they both take a deep intake of each other's scent, they <em> know</em>. There’s no doubt now. </p><p>Jeongwoo can only smile as Haruto approaches him and he pulls the omega close, his arms sliding around Haruto's waist, Haruto's arms shyly sliding around Jeongwoo's shoulders, and Jeongwoo leans forward and he touches their lips together.</p><p>It's Haruto’s first kiss. It's <em> their </em> first kiss.</p><p>It's such a simple, touch, innocent even. But it feels so good. </p><p>Haruto clings nervously to Jeongwoo, not sure what the hell to do next. Sure, he’s had sex ed and omega ed before his first heat but that was all technical and educational. They never told him how to take what he learned and apply it in a practical sense.</p><p>“Ruto,” Jeongwoo whispers against his lips and it’s only then that Haruto realizes that he’s trembling. “It’s alright.”</p><p>“I don’t know what to do,” Haruto admits softly, feeling a blush creep across his cheeks. He’s never been embarrassed around Jeongwoo. This is totally a whole new experience in so many ways and Haruto’s not sure he really likes it.</p><p>“Honestly, me neither,” Jeongwoo whispers back, smiling softly when Haruto glances up at him through his bangs. “We’ll figure it out together.”</p><p>“You’ve never right?” Haruto asks, wanting to hear the confirmation despite fully knowing that he would have caught any foregin scent over Jeongwoo. </p><p>“No,” Jeongwoo murmurs. “Always just wanted you,” he adds, shrugging one shoulder.</p><p>Even though Haruto kind of wishes Jeongwoo had <em> some </em> idea what the hell they’re doing, he likes that Jeongwoo hasn’t been with anyone else. It helps.</p><p>“I’m an ugly person, who would-”</p><p>“Shut up, Jeongwooya…” Haruto whines, tired of the same stupid speech. </p><p>Jeongwoo didn’t have the greatest of the looks before, but that it was <em> before </em>. No one had paid close attention to how Jeongwoo had developed more than him. He was so handsome now. Broad shoulders, broad and defined jawline, tall, strong, so handsome and manly… Jeongwoo was perfect to him.   </p><p>Jeongwoo grins sheepishly at him and they both laugh at the same time. </p><p>And just like that, their awkward tension eases and it’s just him and Jeongwoo, his best friend for the two years. Haruto returns the grin and leans against Jeongwoo’s chest, tucking his face under Jeongwoo’s jaw. Jeongwoo rubs his back, soothing up and down motion and Haruto closes his eyes, inhaling deeply.</p><p>But then he wrinkles his nose, not recognizing the sharp, spicy scent that’s coming from Jeongwoo. He’d always smelled like the woods and cool breezes. He blinks his eyes open, inhaling again, and it takes a moment but somehow Haruto realizes that he’s scenting Jeongwoo’s arousal for the first time. Something warm and gooey fills his stomach and a soft, sweet scent fills the air around them as well that Haruto recognizes as his own heat. Their combined scents are heavenly and Haruto pushes closer to Jeongwoo, buries his nose deeper against Jeongwoo’s skin and a soft groan rumbles from his throat.</p><p>Jeongwoo’s hands slide all the way down his back, down over the curve of his ass, then around to his hips. He dips his head and nuzzles against the side of Haruto’s face, silently urging Haruto to pull his head back. Haruto does and gets surprised when he looks at Jeongwoo's face and see the darkness in Jeongwoo's normally bright chocolate eyes. Jeongwoo licks his lips and Haruto can’t stop his gaze from dropping down to track the movement before slowly raising back to Jeongwoo’s eyes. Jeongwoo dips up slightly because he’s still not as tall as Haruto and kisses him again.</p><p>Haruto moans in surprise when Jeongwoo’s tongue nudges against the seam of his lips this time. It’s instinct and curiosity that has him opening his lips to Jeongwoo, shivering slightly when Jeongwoo’s tongue slides into his mouth, against his own. That spicy scent increases and it somehow startles Haruto when it hits him that Jeongwoo smells that way because of <em> him </em> . Deep down he knew all along that Jeongwoo was his mate but it just now hits him what all that entails, just what it <em> really </em> means.</p><p>Jeongwoo’s scent is all around him – the familiar one that Haruto’s known, mixing with the new, sharper scent of his arousal – and he feels loved and protected but also very aroused.</p><p>Haruto’s sugary-sweet scent increases in direct response to Jeongwoo’s and he feels that warmth in his belly shift downward, spreading and intensifying. He’s half-hard but he pulls away with a gasp when he feels his inside <em> flutter </em> and he feels that he’s getting damp. There’s an aching emptiness inside him that’s getting stronger and stronger he hears himself whine, pushing impossibly closer to Jeongwoo, fingers digging into his broad, strong shoulders.</p><p>Much to Haruto’s disappointment – he <em> really </em> likes the kissing – Jeongwoo pulls away. His lips are slick and a little swollen and Haruto blinks up at him, still feeling so lost and unsure. Jeongwoo smiles at him again, his eyes glittering warmly, and reaches up, one hand cupping Haruto’s cheek. Haruto sighs softly and leans into the touch. He feels overheated and trembly, both inside and out, and Jeongwoo’s touch soothes but it excites him even more. His knees feel weak and he sways slightly.</p><p>“You wanna lay down?” Jeongwoo asks, thumb brushing softly, absently, across his cheekbone.</p><p>Haruto nods and squeaks out a whispered, breathy, “Please.”</p><p>Jeongwoo keeps his arms around Haruto and walks him backward a few steps until the mattress bumps into the back of Haruto’s knees. </p><p>“Jeongwooya?” Haruto asks quietly.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Can I, uh, we… I don’t…” Haruto cuts himself off with a huff, flustered.</p><p>But Jeongwoo just rubs a soothing circle at the small of his back. “Whatever it is, just say it, Ruto.”</p><p>Haruto bites down on his plump bottom lip and leans more into Jeongwoo’s chest, his fingers playing with the hem of Jeongwoo’s t-shirt. He can’t look up at him, can feel his cheeks burning. “Can we… get undressed first?” he whispers, sure that Jeongwoo probably didn’t even hear him.</p><p>Jeongwoo’s hand is still on his face so he tips Haruto’s head back up, forcing him to look into Jeongwoo’s eyes. “We sure will,” Jeongwoo jokes, trying to light the mood.</p><p>Haruto nods, glancing up sheepishly through his lashes. Part of tonight is for them to mate, for Jeongwoo to claim Haruto fully, which means sex and knotting, which they will of course have to be naked for, but Haruto just feels stupid and unsure.</p><p>Jeongwoo presses a kiss to the tip of his nose, chuckling fondly when Haruto wrinkles it, then reaches down and grabs the hem of his own shirt, pulling it up and off, tossing it behind him.</p><p>Haruto’s seen Jeongwoo without a shirt but it’s somehow different tonight, knowing that there’s more going on and that he’s allowed to actually, <em> finally </em> touch. His breath hitches when his fingers ghost over Jeongwoo’s chest, feels the warmth of his skin. He can’t take his eyes off his own hands so he jumps a little when Jeongwoo reaches down and grabs the hem of his shirt.</p><p>“Can I?” Jeongwoo asks quietly when Haruto’s eyes snap back to his. Haruto swallows thickly but nods again, closing his eyes when Jeongwoo pulls off his shirt. Jeongwoo’s hands slide down his ribcage, touching his sensitive and hard nipples slightly before making Haruto shudder before moving down to curl around Haruto's small and lean waist.</p><p>Jeongwoo’s lips brushes over Haruto's collarbone, catching the omega by surprise,  his fingers flexing where they’re still just resting against Jeongwoo’s chest.</p><p>“God, you’re beautiful,” Jeongwoo murmurs, making Haruto blush.</p><p>He wants to argue, to tell Jeongwoo that he’s nothing compared to him, that he’s still too tall and too thin where Jeongwoo is broad and getting muscular and <em> perfect</em>. But Jeongwoo’s still kissing across his shoulders and chest and Haruto can feel himself getting wetter down there.</p><p>Jeongwoo squeezes his waist once more before pulling back, shaking his head slightly as if to clear it. He takes a half step back and Haruto sways forward, wanting to follow but also just kind of not able to stand up on his own. Jeongwoo gently grabs his shoulders and pushes him down so that he’s sitting on the end of the small bed. Haruto watches, wide-eyed, as Jeongwoo quickly pushes off his jeans, leaving him standing in nothing but a pair of black boxer-briefs. Haruto may have caught a few glimpses of Jeongwoo shirtless but he’s never seen him without jeans and he finds that he can’t make himself look away.</p><p>Jeongwoo licks his lips as hooks his thumbs under the waistband of his underwear, one eyebrow raising in silent question. Haruto finally blinks and nods, his eyes widening even more when Jeongwoo pushes them down as well, leaving him completely bare in front of Haruto. His cock is hard and curving up toward his flat stomach, long and thick, skin at the base a bit loose where his knot will form. Haruto barely takes in the rest of the picture: tanned skin, thick thighs and lean hips… But it’s the sight of Jeongwoo’s cock – <em> his mate’s cock </em> – hard and leaking for <em> him</em>, leaves him breathless. And even more nervous that he’s totally going to fuck this up. </p><p>Jeongwoo stands tall and proud, shoulders back and head held high, letting Haruto look his fill for a minute. Like this, he’s nothing like the cute guy Haruto met two years ago and he nearly doesn’t recognize Jeongwoo. It scares him.</p><p>Jeongwoo must see something in his face because he takes the two steps between them quickly and drops to his knees in front of Haruto, between his legs, both hands gently gripping the sides of his face. He’s sure Jeongwoo can see the fear, the confusion. Even more so when Jeongwoo whispers, “It’s just me, Ruto.”</p><p>Haruto reaches out and brushes his trembling fingers against Jeongwoo’s wrists – thick and stronger than his own – and Jeongwoo flips his hands, sliding their palms together, fingers lacing, still pressing against Haruto’s cheeks. “It’s okay,” Jeongwoo adds. “It’s just me, same as always.”</p><p>“Not really,” Haruto whispers.</p><p>“Okay,” Jeongwoo agrees. “Same as always but just… more.”</p><p>It doesn’t make sense but yet it does. Haruto nods and leans forward, his forehead pressing against Jeongwoo’s. “I’m scared,” he admits.</p><p>“You don’t have to be,” Jeongwoo promises. “I’m going to take care of you.”</p><p>“We shouldn’t be mating right now and you know it…” Haruto says what he had kept locked in his chest for a while.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“They could make us leave the group.”</p><p>“They won’t.”</p><p>“They can separate us with scent blockers and pills and we can’t do anything about it…”</p><p>“Ruto, look at me, please. They won’t. Nothing will happen with us. We are meant to be, they won’t separate us.”</p><p>“I really don’t wanna lose you,” Haruto whispers, afraid that Jeongwoo won’t get it why he is like this right now.</p><p>But Jeongwoo knows him better than anyone, always has and always will. “You won’t, Haruto. I promise. You’re still my best friend and my mate, always will be and nothing will come between us. We are just finally making it official. It’s better now than later.”</p><p>Haruto closes his eyes and tries to hide his face, but Jeongwoo doesn't let him and gently kisses Haruto's pretty lips. </p><p>“I love you, Ruto.” Jeongwoo whispers, for the very first time. </p><p>They have been doing a lot of firsties tonight... </p><p>“And I love you,” Haruto replies as natural as if he had said it a thousand times already.</p><p>Haruto inhales and pulls back, pulling Jeongwoo’s hands away from his cheeks. “I’m sorry for being like this right now.”</p><p>Haruto doesn’t usually behave like this, but everything is out of order already today. He feels like he won’t be the same after this night. </p><p>“I think I’m ready,” he finally says, looking at Jeongwoo much less nervous than before. He feels sorry to have made Jeongwoo have a heart to heart moment while he kneeled naked with a hard-on.</p><p>
  <em>Well, the guys still looks like he loves him...</em>
</p><p>Jeongwoo swallows thickly, before nodding his head. “Ok,” he rasps. “Can you stand up for me then? Just for a second?”</p><p>Haruto does, leaving Jeongwoo still kneeling in front of him, shiny dark eyes looking up at Haruto. Thick fingers make quick work of the button and zipper of his jeans but Jeongwoo seems to hesitate, glancing back up at Haruto again.</p><p>Before he can rethink or second guess himself, Haruto tucks his own fingers under the waist of his jeans and his boxers and shoves both down at the same time, quick, like ripping off a band-aid. </p><p>Jeongwoo’s fingers curl around his soft hips and hold him steady as Haruto steps out of the material. He’s still shaky on his feet but before he can sit back down, Jeongwoo leans forward and buries his face in the crease of Haruto’s thigh, nuzzling and inhaling deeply, groaning thickly.</p><p>“Smell so good,” Jeongwoo half-growls, licking the skin he was just nuzzling.</p><p>Haruto loses control of his legs after that. He collapses back onto the bed, half-sitting, half sprawled out on his back. Jeongwoo just follows him, kneeling up higher, lips and tongue and teeth tracing over the sharp bone of Haruto’s hipbone. A startled moan tears from Haruto’s throat before he can hold it back and Jeongwoo hums encouragingly. “Don’t hold back with me.”</p><p>Haruto shivers at the tone of Jeongwoo’s voice and the intimacy of his touch, feeling it slide through his entire body. He falls backward, spread out completely on his back, his legs spread around Jeongwoo’s shoulders. He moans when Jeongwoo turns his head just enough to nuzzle against his inner thighs.</p><p>Jeongwoo hooks his arms beneath Haruto’s legs and leans up more onto the mattress, that wicked tongue darting out to lick down his thigh right down into the cleft of his ass, through the slick leaking steadily from him.</p><p>“Oh,” Haruto breathes, eyes widening. His back arches when Jeongwoo’s tongue flickers over his hole, pushing against the rim, slipping just inside the already loosening muscle. “Jeongwoo,” he gasps, fingers grabbing the blanket in a white knuckle grip.</p><p>Jeongwoo hums – the sound vibrating through Haruto’s lower half and making him squirm – but he doesn’t pull away. Jeongwoo then carefully pushes in two fingers rubbing around his rim first, coaxing the muscle to open more to him before dipping deeper. As an omega, Haruto’s body is literally made to take his alpha so his  muscles relax and open naturally and get wet when aroused the way he is right now. </p><p>Jeongwoo works his fingers in next to his tongue, pushing in deep, opening him up when he really doesn’t need to. Best Haruto can guess is that Jeongwoo wants to be completely sure that he in no way hurts Haruto. Which is sweet and makes his chest and stomach warm with that gooey, wiggling feeling again.</p><p>Jeongwoo scoots closer, his broad shoulders pushing under Haruto’s legs, opening him more, <em> exposing </em> him more and Haruto knows that he should be embarrassed, feels the faint stirrings of it, but mostly he just feels wanted. Thighs parted and resting on Jeongwoo's shoulders as he gets eaten out makes him eve more excited to get what comes next.</p><p>“Jeongwooya, please,” Haruto whispers, one shaky hand moving down and brushing the top of Jeongwoo’s head. </p><p>Jeongwoo pulls away, his lips and chin shiny-wet with Haruto’s slick and Haruto flushes because of it. But Jeongwoo just licks his lips without caring. He crawls onto the mattress next to Haruto, one hand light on his quivering belly.</p><p>“Scoot up for me?” Jeongwoo asks softly, leaning down.</p><p>Jeongwoo wraps one strong arm around his waist and <em> pulls </em>, gently tugging him up the mattress and adjusting them on Haruto's narrow bed. He settles Haruto on his side as he mouths the delicious and creamy skin of his mate’s neck. He scoots up close to Haruto’s back, one arm snaking beneath his neck, arm wrapping around his chest. </p><p>Haruto feels Jeongwoo reach between them, feels the blunt head of Jeongwoo’s cock against his entrance and even though he wants it and he’s ready, he still tenses slightly, inhaling sharply at the first touch.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Jeongwoo whispers, kissing the back of his neck and his shoulder.</p><p>Haruto licks his lips and closes his eyes, melting back into Jeongwoo’s embrace. “Okay,” he murmurs, not sure if he’s talking to himself or Jeongwoo, maybe both.</p><p>Jeongwoo pushes forward, slow and steady. There’s a slight burn as the virgin muscle stretches and opens but it’s not unpleasant. Mostly, Haruto just feels this building fullness and the scorching heat between them. Jeongwoo inhales shakily, nuzzles the back of Haruto’s hair. “You okay?” he rasps.</p><p>Haruto nods, mouth and throat too dry to even attempt speech at the moment. After what feels like a small eternity – which Haruto knows is probably more like a few short minutes – Jeongwoo stills behind him, his other arm wrapping around Haruto’s waist, holding him close. He can feel Jeongwoo’s heart beating against his back, hard and erratic as his own, and he blinks, mind tripping over the fact that they’re connected, as close as possible, that this is <em> it </em>.</p><p>“Jeongwoo,” he whispers. It’s so big, too big, and he can’t put words around it. He thought he knew before, his whole life, thought he’d figured it out earlier, but he hadn’t, not until this moment. Jeongwoo is his mate. Jeongwoo is <em> his</em>. Just as he is Jeongwoo’s. They’ll eventually have a family and will spend the rest of their lives together.</p><p>“I know, Ruto,” Jeongwoo murmurs. Haruto turns his head and Jeongwoo kisses him, so achingly sweet and tender. “<em>Mate</em>,” he half-growls, half-whispers against Haruto’s lips and Haruto keens softly in the back of his throat. “<em>Mine</em>.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Haruto gasps, tilting his head, his temple pressing against Jeongwoo’s forehead. “Please, Jeongwooya. Please…” He doesn’t know what he’s begging for, just knows that he needs <em> something </em> and he needs it now.</p><p>Jeongwoo brushes a sweet, loving kiss to his temple before slowly pulling his hips back then pushes in again, still so slow and careful. Haruto gasps at the movement, wide eyes blinking slowly as he watches Jeongwoo’s face. Jeongwoo’s got his eyes closed, his kiss-swollen bottom lip trapped between his teeth, his brow furrowed slightly. He almost looks like he’s in pain and a spike of worry shoots through Haruto, hating the idea of Jeongwoo hurting for whatever reason. He reaches back awkwardly and palms Jeongwoo’s cheek, brown eyes worried when Jeongwoo opens his own and looks up at him.</p><p>“Jeongwoo?”</p><p>Jeongwoo swallows thickly and kisses Haruto’s palm. “I’m okay,” he rasps. “Just… <em> God</em>, Ruto, feels so amazing.”</p><p>Haruto smiles, soft and a little shy, and snuggles back deeper into Jeongwoo’s arms. Jeongwoo’s still slowly moving inside him, thrusts careful and tentative and Haruto sighs, humming softly in agreement. It does feel good, the long, thick length of Jeongwoo’s cock sliding against his rim, stretching him open so wide. </p><p>Jeongwoo’s arms tighten around him, holding him as close as possible, nuzzling against his face and shoulder. His next few thrusts are smoother, more confident, but still achingly slow. The angle shifts just slightly and Haruto gasps softly when Jeongwoo brushes against something inside of him, some small part that he hadn’t been touching before and that his own fingers never reached during his previous heat.</p><p>Jeongwoo hits that sweet spot again and again and the pleasure increases every time. Haruto can feel fresh slick leaking out around Jeongwoo’s cock, the already smooth slide becoming sloppy with how wet Haruto is getting. Jeongwoo groans and buries his face in Haruto’s neck, mouthing wetly at his thundering pulse. Haruto moans, his fingers digging into Jeongwoo’s arm across his waist, his hips tilting back, pushing into the next thrust.</p><p>He feels Jeongwoo’s large and warm palm leaving his waist going down until it grips the inside of his thigh. He lifts his thigh up a bit so when the next thrust comes it reaches deeper than before and they both moan. He feels so full, Jeongwoo is so thick inside him, so perfect. He fucks him long and hard, his ass glides wetly against Jeongwoo’s strong hips every thrust. He feels like he could be like this forever, open and ready for Jeongwoo’s strong and muscled body to do whatever he wanted with him.   </p><p>Haruto has no idea how long they move together, the pleasure inside him a slow, steady burn the entire time. They are both slick with sweat, their bodies sliding together easy and Haruto closes his eyes and loses himself in the sensation. There’s a steadily growing need in his groin, his belly warm, his spine tingling and he can feel Jeongwoo trembling behind him, his labored breathing and occasional rough moan.</p><p>Jeongwoo’s thrusts slow even more and Haruto feels a slight pressure against his rim, the slide not quite as smooth. He opens his eyes and looks up at Jeongwoo, blinking slowly.</p><p>“I’m close,” Jeongwoo whispers, pressing a desperate kiss to his lips. “Ruto…” he groans, pushing in deep, his hips churning and grinding. “I’m gonna…”</p><p>Haruto feels the pressure, the stretch, of what can only be Jeongwoo’s knot. A wave of Jeongwoo’s aroused scent hits him hard and he mewls, pushing back against the feeling of the hard, unforgiving flesh. “Jeongwoo, please,” he begs.</p><p>Jeongwoo pushes in impossibly deeper, buried completely inside the wet and warm hole of his mate. He grows as he fucks his cock inside, his breath catching when he realizes that he can’t move much anymore as the base of his cock swells, tying them together. Jeongwoo squeezes his eyes closed, his hand going back Haruto’s soft belly, arms squeezing around him and Haruto swears he can feel Jeongwoo’s cock jerk, his knot pulsing and the liquid warmth of Jeongwoo’s release flooding inside him.</p><p>Haruto feels feverish by this, knowing that Jeongwoo is coming inside him without a barrier, owning him from inside out. He mewls and Jeongwoo’s hand slides down his stomach, thick fingers curling around his own forgotten hard cock. Jeongwo’s rough and large hand engulfs his small cock, wetly stroking him. It’s insanely preasularble to Haruto who feels his hole full of Jeongwoo’s cock as he gets his own cock stroked deliciously slow. </p><p>Haruto’s trembles and shakes when Jeongwoo’s teeth latch onto the crook of his neck, breaking the skin and claim him as his mate. He cries out as he comes, his sticky-wet release wetting Jeongwoo’s hand, few thin pulses trickling out over Jeongwoo’s knuckles. </p><p>Jeongwoo lets go of his spent length at the same time as he pulls his teeth away and Haruto whines softly, turning his head and nuzzling against the side of Jeongwoo’s face. He closes his eyes, feeling Jeongwoo kissing all over his face.</p><p>“You okay?” Jeongwoo asks softly.</p><p>Haruto opens his beautiful cat eyes and looks up at Jeongwoo. He sees his best friend looking back at him and he smiles. “I’m great,” he answers honestly. Jeongwoo grins at him and nudges their noses together, squeezing his arms slightly. Haruto knows that he’s lucky. He gets his best friend and a mate all in one beautiful, amazing package.</p><p>“I love you,” he says again, wanting Jeongwoo to know the immense amount of love he is feeling right now.</p><p>“I love you too,” Jeongwoo says as he plants a quick kiss on Haruto’s full lips. </p><p>They have so many uncertainties ahead of them. Their future on Treasure looks rocky, but they know they will walk this path together. So it’s okay in the end. They have each other and it’s all that matters. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>